Conversational systems have become increasingly common in households around the globe. With the increased prevalence of these systems, users have become increasingly dependent on the conversational systems. However, with the increased prevalence of these devices, children are becoming more adept at using, and abusing, these systems. For example, children may know how to activate a conversational system and input commands to change settings put in place by their parents. For example, while the parent is away, the child may ask the system to unblock R-rated movies on their television, a block that was input by their parents. While some conversational systems will only respond to certain users registered with the system, it can be cumbersome to users or parents to have to input, for each user in the house, which settings those users are, or may not be, allowed to change. Ultimately, this may frustrate parents who use these conversational systems, as their child may gain access to programming that is not appropriate for the child because the parent forgot to change the child's permissions.